


Gecko blood

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Family time, Fighting, Fluffy, Gecko family, I have feelings, pulling jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate meets Uncle Eddie for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gecko blood

It was half past five in the morning when Seth used the hidden key inside the dead potted plant to open the door. The home was lit only by the rising sun outside. Dropping the bags in his hands Seth grabs Kate’s hand as he crosses the entrance. The little house connected to the repair shop was not what Kate has expected, it was almost homey. It held a strong smell of fresh coffee, books were scattered throughout the old televisions and trinkets that littered the main room.

“I swear to God you don’t know how to knock kid.” She hears from the kitchen as Seth turns the corner.

Sitting at the little table in the kitchen is a man with salt and pepper hair, dressed in a floral button up glasses atop his nose. Across from him sat Richie. He looked different from the last time she had seen him, he looked calm and his gaze met hers, as he tipped back his coffee cup. Kate realised that if you squint hard enough both the men sitting at the table looked a lot alike.

“Well, you still haven’t moved that key old man, why knock when I can just come in?” Seth replies, as he stands almost awkwardly in the door way.

It was an odd site to see, Seth Gecko always confidant and sure looking almost nervous, as he stood and looked at his family.

“I’m Kate!” She says moving past Seth and closer into the room.

Eddie finally looks at her and he smiles softly, “I have heard quite a lot about you Kate, it’s nice to finally meet the little girl who’s causing trouble with my nephew.”

Kate’s not sure if it’s hostility towards her or if it has something to do with Seth, but whatever it is, it leaks through his voice as he talks to her.

“Eddie” Seth growls as Eddie walks past Kate, not shaking her hand.

Eddie walks to the coffee maker filling up his mug, “Just saying. Here we are looking at a fresh score and you‘re Seth Gecko once again. It could be trouble. This is not the way to pull off a job, this is not the kind of job to try to pull off.” Eddie starts in on Seth.

“Damn it Eddie!” Whatever Seth is going on about is lost on Kate as Richie stands, grabs their bags and tilts his head towards the hallway on his right.

Kate follows him down the long hall and into the little room.

“They will do that for a few hours.” He comments sitting her things down on the bed that’s filling most of the small room.

She looks around the room and turns back to Richie. His eyes are on her in the way they always have been, predatory like. He watches her intently as though he is trying to figure out what she’s thinking, just by the look on her face.

“How are you Katie?” He finally asks.

“I’m okay, a little worried about this job though. I don’t think you two should do it.” She tells him honestly as she tucks her hands into the sleeves of her thick sweater.

He smirks at her, “Don’t have faith in the Gecko’s? Aren’t you the one who’s pulling jobs in Mexico with him?”

She goes and sits down on the bed, tucking her feet up to her chest. “We’re hunting. This…, this job’s a dangerous job, and I think it’s a bad idea.”

Richie follows her, and finds himself sitting beside her, “It’s dangerous to normal people Katie, but you’ve got have three Geckos with you on this one. The plan’s fool proof, no need for you to worry.”

“I do worry though, I worry about you both, and I don’t like that Santanico is going with you. You may love her, but I still don’t trust her.” Kate hisses at Richie.

Someone calls Richie from the front room. Before getting up he places a hand on her knee, removing it quickly when as she flinches. “You had a long drive, get some rest Katie. Maybe by the time you wake up your faith will be restored in the Geckos.”

 

* * *

 

When Kate wakes up the little clock beside the bed says that it’s one thirty. Kate slips out of the really comfortable bed and makes her way down the hall, but she halts when she hears the whispering.

“This is not your fucking call and it’s not happening!” She hears Seth hiss at someone in the kitchen.

She hears the sound of heels after that, and a small grunt, “Seth is right on this, we should not involve the little girl.” Kate feel goose bumps breakout as she hears Santanico agree with Seth.

“I am telling you it’s the best plan, have you seen that little girl? That’s the distraction! Plus she’s your partner Seth, so use her.” Eddie tells Seth.

It’s then that Richie that pipes in with, “He’s right, it’s the only way we are going to get in there.”

“No Richard!” Santanico snaps at him.

“You both fuck off.” Seth says a little louder than he had been whispering.

They were all talking about her, and she knew it. Kate did not like the idea of this plan, she didn’t like that Seth had so easily put his trust in Richie to make it all work. She didn’t like that Seth was hell bent that she would not go.

“So, what would I need to do?” Kate asks as she rounds the corner into the kitchen to see them all sitting around the little table, with blue prints laid out in front of them.

The second Richie sees her he smiles. He smiles because he knows that she will fight Seth on this. Seth is sitting there beside him with a hand in his hair, and he glances up at her with a defeated look.

It’s Eddie that takes the initiative, “We need you to doll yourself up, flirt with some very wealthy men while we go and take all their money.”

“And get the map.” Richie pipes in.

It was that damned map that was going to give Richie access to all of the wonders of the lords.

“Ok, I can do that.” She says as she pours herself some coffee.

Seth practically jumps up from the table, doesn’t say anything and barley glances at her as he storms outside.

“Well, doll I think you just made your partner a little upset. Serves the dipshit right, this is the best way to go about it.” Eddie tells her as he walks off with his coffee mug in hand.

“It’s not a good idea.” Santanico says as she goes and stands beside Kate in her skin tight leather pants and matching top. “They will eat you up.”

Kate almost laughs, “I’m a lot stronger than you seem to think. I hunt your kind and kill them every day.”

Kate goes to walk away, but is stopped by the strong hand on her forearm, “It’s not your blood that I am worried about, it’s your light.”

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you think I can do this? It’s not like I haven’t done every other score with you over the past two years!” Kate yells, as Seth ignores her later that night.

Seth places down the gun he was cleaning and looks over at her with a blank look on his face. “I’m not talking about this, you’re not doing it.”

That just pisses Kate off even more, “Since when do you get to tell me, what the fuck I can and can’t do?” She questions him, “Richie and Eddie have more faith in me than you do! They believe that I can do this because it’s easy, because they both know I’ve done worse! Why are you being such an asshole about this?”

When he refuses to argue with her, Kate heads for the bathroom angry tears starting to form. She hates it when he does this, she can’t be in the same with room with him. As she goes to close the door, his hand darts out and stops her. She turns to find him right behind her, close and closing in.

“It has nothing to do with you, or how skilled you are. It’s the fact that they want to send you in to sex up some men, on your own, no back-up. It’s about the fact that my brother and uncle are okay with sending you into the snake pit, with the same demons that can see the light in you. They will lust after it that light inside you, even the snake dancer thinks so.” Seth tells her as she tries shutting the door on him, failing.

“Whatever, Seth.” She pushes harder and he huffs and slams the door back against the wall, pushing her hand away.“I am doing this. There is no other way you can get in and out of there without me!”

“We are not using you as bait! I will not let that happen.” Seth yells at her.

Kate laughs out, “Oh, so it’s okay for you to waltz into a dangerous job, where you might not come back but the idea that I could make it easier and less dangerous is a ridiculous idea?”

“Do you not understand, these people are connected to the ones that want to lay you out on an alter and sacrifice you?” He yells at her as his chest raises and falls so fast she almost scared he might have a heart attack.

“Fuck you Seth.” She says quietly, turning to turn on the shower.

He quickly grabs her, slams her hips against the counter, looking her dead in the eye. "I am trying to keep you safe Kate. This stopped being about your ability a long time ago and more about how reckless you have been lately." His eyes gleam with anger, “You might be suicidal and Richie might take every opportunity he can to keep you separated from me, but this is not how I am running the show.” He leaves the bathroom, slamming the door.   

 

* * *

 

It’s late that night while Seth is sleeping, that Kate stands in Eddie’s little living room in Seth too big for her white button up. The living room is covered with old movies, classics, and novels spread across bookshelves in random places. Kate is going through each one, the only sound in the entire little house, the old clock ticking on the wall, when she spots it. There is a little frame smashed between movies, a picture of two young men and a young woman.

The boys dressed in tailored suits, with smiles on their faces. The girl is between them, small and dressed in a light blue dress that contrasts against the black suits. The picture was clearly of a young Eddie, but standing beside him was a man, who looked so much like Seth at first glance she thought it was him. Tall, with tanned skin, dark hair and eyes, with this smirk on his face. It’s a smirk that lets people know you could rule the world.

“That was before it all went to hell.” Kate jumps as she realizes that Eddie was standing beside her. “Before my brother became the cruel son of a bitch he turned out to be.” Kate looks down at the picture again and puts two and two together. “That’s…?”She’s not sure how to ask.

Eddie nods looking thoughtful, “That’s my brother, the boy’s father. Seth looks just like him huh?”

Kate looks back down at the young man in the picture and saw something different than she did before, “No, Seth’s nothing like him.” She states to Eddie while handing him the picture.

Eddie quirks an eyebrow at her, “Honey, Seth is more like his father than you will ever understand. That son of a bitch did a lot of fucked up things, but even at his best, hell, he was half the man Seth is. Seth is everything his father is and more.”

“Who’s the girl?” Kate asks just to get him to stop talking about Seth and his father.

Eddie smiles at the girl in the picture, “That’s Scarlett.” He says her name lovingly, and as though Kate should just know who that is.

“Scarlett?” Kate questions him, his green blue eyes meet hers.

“Scarlett, Scarlett Gecko. The boy’s mother.” Kate barley nods as she looks at the young girl in the photo.

Kate never heard either brother talk about their mother. Seth tried to avoid talking about his parents completely. She was beautiful, no doubt she looked a lot like both the boys. Blue eyes, dark hair and a kind smile.

“My brother put her through a lot of shit. She loved those boys though, no matter what either of them tell you. They didn’t get the chance to really know her.” Eddie defends the woman in the photo, and suddenly Kate feels hate toward everyone in that old picture.

“If she loved them how could she do that to them? She left them. She left them there with him to go through hell. That’s not love.” Kate glares at the man in front of her.

Eddie puts the photo back on the shelf and puts a hand on Kate’s arm softly, “Doll, sometimes in life we have no better options than the ones we are presented with. We all leave the people we love eventually.”

 

* * *

 

Kate climbs back into the bed beside Seth, she grabs onto his hand and place his arm around her waist.

He pulls her in closer, snuggling his face into her neck. “You alright?” He asks in a husky groggy voice.

Kate turns to look at him, his dark eyes are filled with sleep and love.

He smirks down at her, “You know I love you right Princess?”

Kate knows that Eddie is wrong. Seth Gecko is nothing like the other Geckos, and most certainly nothing like his father. Seth might not be an angel but he was not the kind of evil that his father was.


End file.
